Shocking turn of Events
by Originslayer
Summary: The cheer team has a meet but where are Ron and Kim? Short first story. Now a two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so I'm not too sure how it'll work out but i've been meaning to write one for a while now anyway. I wanted to go easy for my first story, kinda just get my feet wet and test the waters before moving on to other pairings. This was originally gonna be something else but this happened instead.

I do not own Kim Possible.

Shocking turn of events

The Middleton High cheer team was currently loaded into the bus that would take them to the competition that would be occuring later that day. All the team except Kim Possible and her boyfriend and teammate Ron Stoppable. The team had arrived at the school that morning and waited an hour before deciding to just pick them up on the way. As none of them actually knew where Kim or Ron lived, they enlisted the help of Monique, a fact that Bonnie was not too happy about.

"Why are we wasting our time going to pick up the loser and Kim anyway? We could do just as well without them." The rest of the team sighed in their minds as this was the fifth time she had asked that very question. "And why did we bring _her_ with us, she's not even on the team."

Tara turned toward her best freind and, trying to defuse the situation, said "We're going to get Kim because we need our head cheerleader, Ron will come with her, and we're bringing Monique with us because none of us really know where either of them live." Bonnie sighed and began grumbling about how this wouldn't be a problem if Kim had just shown up on time like she was supposed to and this was completely unnecessary anyway because they all knew the routine inside and out.

Monique finished giving the driver instructions on how to get to Kims' house and turned to confront Bonnie. "You best back off Bonnie, last I checked you needed my girl for your routine to finish so how bout you sdasu."

This caused everyone to stare at her in confusion for a few seconds before Liz asked "What?"

"Sit down and shut up." Monique replied calmly. "I'm sure K went to wake up Ron and it's taking a little longer than expected. We might even have passed her on the way here." At that moment the bus made another turn, drove a little bit down the street, and came to a halt. "See, here we are. We'll go ask her mom where she is and go get her and then you and your attitude can gtf out of my space."

The girls all stood up and walked up to the door where Monique stepped ahead of the others and knocked. A moment later they were met with a confused Ann Possible. "Yes?' she asked.

"Is Kim or Ron here? They were supposed to be at the school to head out to a cheer meet an hour ago." Monique asked.

"No, I haven't seen them since yesterday when they left for a mission. I figured they just had to stop somewhere for the night. You might check over at Rons house though." This caused the girls to all look at Monique.

"Um, where does our boy live?" Monique asked causing the other girls to sweatdrop and deadpan.

"You don't know?" Bonnie asked in a 'are you serious' voice.

"No I don't. I haven't been to his house before, didn't have a reason to." Monique growled. Ann chuckled to herself before giving them directions to Rons' house, which turned out to be only one street up, and wished them luck.

As they stopped in front of the house Marcella, one of the other girls on the team, got a confused look on her face. "Hey guys, if Kim and Ron are alone in the house, you don't think they..." All the girls turned to look at her as if she had suddenly grown two extra heads and announced she was the prettiest belle at the ball or something.

Bonnie started laughing as they approached the door. "Little miss perfect sleeping with anyone? Yeah right!" She continued laughing as she stepped up on the porch. "I'd sooner believe Ron had a six pack! Sometimes the things you think just-"

At that moment a moan was heard through the door. "Ah, yeah, right there!" All the girls stared in shock at the door and what had definately been Kims voice moaning. Suddenly a loud _THUMP!_ was heard from just beyond the door startling them all.

They all turned to stare at each other wide-eyed before Bonnie regained her composure and her shocked face turned angry and she began to reach up to knock. "Bonnie!" Tara whisper-shouted at her friend, "What are you doing?"

"She ditched us to have sex with that LOSER! No way. I'm ending this now!" At that exact moment two moans were heard that were louder than earlier before it went quiet. Bonnie stared at the door for a moment and then pounded on the door. "OPEN UP! WE'RE ALREADY LATE CAUSE OF YOU TWO NOW LET'S-" Once more Bonnie was interrupted but this time as a scrambling was heard and the door was pulled open just before she pounded on it again.

The girls, Bonnie included, stared as Ron opened the door. His hair was mussed from his previous activities, he had no shirt on, his pants were unbuttoned, he was sporting several hickeys across his chest, and his torso was more toned and muscular than they had ever thought. So they stared, and stared, and stared.

"Ummmmm...Hello? Earth to Bon-Bon?" Ron said after a few minutes of this.

"Mmm-mmm boy, wybhtb?" Monique said once again confusing everyone with her special abbreviations. Realizing what had happened she said "Where you been hiding that bod."

Before Ron could think of a response to that a voice that was a mix between exhaustion and lust was heard just behind him as two arms wrapped around Rons midsection saying "Come back to bed Ronnie, I'm not done yet."

By now the girls were all blushing wrecks. Here they were standing outside Rons house, having just missed the two teens performing the horizontal tango, and they were ogling said boy as Kim gently rubbed her hands over his chest.

"Um, KP? We have company." Ron said as he began to blush as well. This caused Kim to snap to full conciousness as she looked over her boyfriends shoulder before her eyes widened and she yanked Ron back into the house and slammed the door shut.

When they came out a few minutes later, Kim looked at each of them and said "Never speak of this again, understood?"

"Got it girl, don't mention the fact you just got some or the fact that our boy has a killer bod hidden under those baggy clothes." This earned Monique a glare.

Just as Kim was about to lay into her, they all heard a Ron mutter "I don't mind not TALKING about it so long as we can DO it again."

Kim just stood there for a minute as Ron blushed and rushed toward the bus realizing he had been caught before sighing, giggling a bit, and following her boyfriend. The other girls followed shortly after and quietly sat in their seets before they all began chatting as if nothing had happened. All except the couple who fell asleep shortly after the bus began its journey, heads resting on each other and hands clasped together. **_**

Sorry for the short one, but as I said this was more a test than anything. Let me know what you thought and I'll se you next time.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, originally this was just gonna be a oneshot that ended with the bus ride. After seeing how it did and getting a pm from Sharper the Writer asking if it was going to be more 'steamy' I decided to do one more chapter. Without further ado, on with the story.**

 **I do not own Kim Possible**

 **Chapter 2**

Kim sighed contentedly to herself as the bus rolled back toward Middleton from the cheer competition she and her team had just won. Life was good at the moment; her team had come in first (no big), there hadn't been so much as a hit about a stuck pickle jar on the site all day, and her boy friend, and best friend, had his arm draped across her shoulders and was gently stroking her hair as she leaned into him. There were just two problems: 1. she and said boyfriend had been interrupted that morning by her team who had stared a bit too long at her boyfriend for her tastes, 2. said team, and Monique, were currently sneaking looks at her out of the corner of their eyes when they thought she wasn't paying attention. Finally she couldn't stand it anymore and sat up to glare around at everyone on the bus, unfortunately dislodging Rons arm in the process.

"What?" she growled at them. "What is so fascinating about me and ron at the moment? It's not like you guys haven't seen us holding hands before. For gods sake we've been sitting like that on the bus almost since the day we started going out so WHAT is the sitch?!" Finished with her little tirade, she stared continually at all of the girls present while Ron simply sat in his seat and watched with slight curiosity (he honestly hadn't noticed them staring, he had been preoccupied with his memories.)

It was Monique who finally answered her. "Well girl, we're waiting for the details."

Kim stared at her in confusion for a few seconds. "Details about what?"

This time it was Bonnie who answered, in her usual way. "Oh for fucks sake Kim, they wanna know how you and the loser wound up in the position that we found you in this morning. You know, when we came to pick you up?"

"How do you know what position we were in at that moment, Bon-Bon?" Ron asked the Queen B, the smirk clear in his voice. Rufus jumped out of Rons pocket where he had been hiding to blow a raspberry to Bonnie as everyone else stared at him in shock and, in Kims case, embarrassment.

"Besides," Monique said, having gathered her wits first, "you were staring at his bod just as much as the rest of us. You don't get to talk. Now that you mention it though, how DID you wind up making the bed shake earlier?"

This question caused several emotions to pass over Kims face, from jealousy of the girls staring at Ron to confusion, to understanding, to embarrassment that caused her face to turn as red as her hair.

Surprisingly, it was Ron who answered her. "We just did." Then his face took one of confusion and he looked at Kim. "Did we actually make it to the bed? I can't really remember much past the living room and the kitchen." This, of course had the effect of causing the entire occupancy of the bus to go completely quiet and turn to stare at him in shock (whether because he pretty much admitted to multiple rounds or because he actually asked that in front of them no one could say) and Kims face to go even redder as her eyes went wider than they had the first time Ron had lost his pants.

"RON!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, "THEY DON'T NEED TO KNOW THAT!"

"Oh-hoh-hoh no girl," Monique said with a grin that would have made Shego proud, "they DO need to know. We need all the details we can get! How long were you going? How many times? How many positions? Was it slow and gentle or fast and rough? Did you plan on it or was it a spur of the moment thing? Who instigated it, did Kim take charge and start things off or did the 'Mad Dog' get the party started?" As she kept asking questions, Kim turned redder and redder and Ron just stared at her with his eyes wide. The other girls on the bus stared at the couple awaiting their answers with varying levels of embarrassment, humor, and curiosity. When it was obvious Kim wasn't going to answer her questions, she turned to the surprisingly forthcoming Ron and stared at him instead finally asking the couple "Well?"

Ron sighed and smiled gently at Kim before saying "You know she won't stop until she gets what she wants. At least this way we can cut off any rumours that might hurt your reputation before they even start." Kim glanced over at him before sighing and dropping her face onto his shoulder and telling him to deal with this madness. He chuckled before turning to Monique and seeing that the whole cheer team was now listening in, even Bonnie. "To start with, it wasn't exactly planned. Just kind of happened after we got back from the mission we got last night."

After a moment of Ron staring off into space as he apparently relived the night before, Monique snapped her fingers in front of him and said "Well? Go on! Details boy, details!"

Finally deciding enough was enough, Kim pulled her face away from her boyfriends (admittedly quite comfy) shoulder to glare at her friend. "Monique stop it, you don't need to know all that! Would you want me to know about your first time?"

Monique stared at her for a minute before shooting her a grin that went from one ear to the other and said "I'll tell you but it's probably not as interesting as you two getting busy on the kitchen counter." This, of course caused Kim to retreat to Ron and beg him to save her from the demon that was her friend.

Ron sighed before shooting a look at Monique that said to reel it back. "Look," he said "we'll answer TWO questions about last night, alright? Only two." Rufus, who had up till that point been watching amusedly from Rons other shoulder, rolled his eyes and jumped back down into Rons pocket. "That alright with you KP?"

Kim sighed as she looked over at her friend and said in a defeated tone, "Fine. Just two, and nothing too intimate."

Monique started looking like she was about to start with her question when Tara said, surprising everyone, "Why do YOU get to pick the questions?" Everyone stared at the blonde in shock. "We all wanna know. Shouldn't it be a group choice?" Moniques grin got even wider as she shifted in her seat and motioned for the others to gather in closer to decide upon the questions that would be asked as Kim and Ron simply sighed tiredly and closed their eyes while they awaited the embarrassment that was soon to follow.

After a few minutes of debating back and forth, the girls turned back to the couple and got their attention. "So we have decided what is most necessary to find out." This earned a glare from Kim and a sigh from Ron. "You both have to answer the questions, alright?" The couple blinked before nodding their consent. Then Moniques grin went positively demonic and they realized they probably signed up for more than they could handle. "Question 1, how many times?" Kim buried her face in Rons chest this time as her face lit up like a christmas tree.

Ron looked thoughtful for a minute before shrugging. "I don't know, six or seven? That sound about right KP?" Kim simply nodded, her face still buried in his chest as he began stroking her hair.

"Oh bullshit!" Bonnie snorted from further up the bus. "You expect us to believe you lasted that many rounds? I could maybe believe Kim could but YOU? No way!"

"He's not lying." Kim said, still more embarrassed than she had ever been. "We got...ah...'started' for the first time about 11 last night. We finished just before you interrupted us this morning." Here she glared at Bonnie. "Don't think I've forgotten about you all staring at him either."

"Girl, you can't put a prime piece of man meat like that on display and NOT expect girls to stare. No wonder he only wears baggy clothes. If he didn't, he wouldn't be able to walk out the house without causing a wreck just walking to your house." This earned yet another glare directed at Monique. "So 'Ronnie' over here has the stamina of a sex god, got it." This time Ron was the one to blush as red as Kims hair, although he had a bit of a grin of male pride on his face.

"So what's your last question?" Kim asked resignedly.

Here Monique leaned in closer, along with the others, and grinned so widely Ron idly wondered if she was secretly the Cheshire cat in disguise. "This one is just for you K." Kim looked nervously over at Ron while he stared at Monique for a minute before slowly covering his ears and looking out the window. Once that was done and Kim nodded for her to go ahead, Monique and the other girls leaned in as close as they could without getting into trouble.

Just as Monique was about to ask the question, Tara muttered something that couldn't quite be heard. The girls all turned to stare at her as Bonnie, who was sitting right next to her rolled her eyes and shot her a look. Noticing no one had heard the blonde, Bonnie sighed and asked the question they had all been wondering since they saw Ron shirtless earlier. "How big was he?"

Kim froze. She stared at bonnie. Then she turned her head slowly to look around at the other girls who all had faces redder than a tomato (except Monique, who was simply looking at her expectantly). "Well?" she asked impatiently. "Does the equipment match the display or not? Does he have the package to match the stamina?" Suddenly her eyes went wide and she started to giggle. "Is that the reason he always trips?" The girls all started giggling except Bonnie, who simply turned a little redder around the face.

The event probably would have ended in Kim showing all of the girls on the bus her 16 styles of martial arts, if it wasn't for the fact that Ron, after knowing Kim for so long, was able to pick up on the fact that something was about to go wrong.

The girls realized this was probably the wrong way to ask as they saw Kims face turn red, not in embarrassment, but in anger. Just as they all began to start wondering if they might soon be booking rooms at the hospital, Ron spun around in his seat to face Kim, grabbed her face, spun her to face him, and kissed her. After a few seconds, he pulled back and stared at her face (her eyes were currently closed) and asked "Better?" getting a nod from Kim, who then opened her eyes and put her head on his shoulder before lightly glaring at all the other girls who realized the demon had just been tamed. "Now then," he said turning to the girls, "what did you ask her exactly?" The whole bus froze and all the girls stared at him wide eyed trying to decide what to say.

It was a chuckling Kim who answered him. "They asked if you were packing."

Ron stared at her for a minute. "Packing what?" A panicked look crossed his face. "Please tell me my parents aren't moving again!"

Kim looked up at him a moment before sighing and, glancing over at the others, leaned in and whispered something to him. Next his eyes went wide as dinner plates, his face went so red he looked sunburnt, and he stared at the girls around him in shocked terror. Kim simply leaned back against him and started to gently stroke his chest to calm him down before she opened one eye and stared at the rest of the bus before smirking and saying, calm as can be, "As a matter of fact, the package DOES match the display." She then closed her eyes while still smirking to herself as Ron got a goofy grin on his face and started stroking her hair again.

 **There we go** **, the end of this story (unless I decide for some reason to continue it, not likely though). Hope it's 'steamy' enough. If I'm being completely honest, I had no idea what I was doing with this but there we go. Wasn't sure if I should change the rating, but I'm gonna leave it as is for now. Thank you to the people who reviewed last time. Let me know what you thought.**


End file.
